Nowadays, the ever-increasing competition that is being seen in all sectors is leading companies to seek out ever newer solutions in order to launch products on the market that are capable of meeting the increasingly demanding requirements of consumers, while at the same time maintaining a high qualitative standard and low costs.
In such context, a company finds itself faced with the necessity of reviewing its internal processes, in order to salvage or increase competitiveness, also by means of a reduction of its logistics and production costs, which are often determining factors in the formation of the definitive cost of the product (consider, for example, the incidence of labour costs).
More precisely, a company that wants to offer a product such as a professional briefcase or a suitcase must be capable of providing a high degree of customisation for objects that, in and of themselves, comprise a large number of elements in their bills of materials.
At the same time, such briefcases and suitcases, and the half-shells that comprise them, must offer guarantees in terms of seal-tightness and impact strength, as well as in general must feature a design that is pleasing and attractive.
As previously observed, all these particularities must coexist in a product with a low retail price, in order to not risk offering a product that is certainly high-performing but too expensive for the spending power of consumers.
Until now, the production of such objects, and more specifically the assembly of the shells and the fitting of the other parts, has been achieved by means of manual activities, which are necessary to ensure observance of the aforementioned qualitative constraints and the desired customisation of the finished product.
Such a solution, owing to the costs that it involves, currently presents evident drawbacks that cause companies to view the profit that can be earned from the presence in such markets as being increasingly reduced.